A tale of Moon and friends
by AVC03
Summary: I do not Own wings of fire i only own my OC Starwatcher This is about unexpedness i suck at summarys RAted T cause im parinoid
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Moon and Friends**

 **Chapter 1 part 1**

 _ **Intro**_

This tale begins with a simple rise of the sun. As Winter awoke from his sleep he felt something odd. Then he realized what he had to do. Today formor Prince Winter Is going to tell his feelings to a girl, her name is Moon. Also on the other side of the small camp was Qibli, he also was going to do the same, But the question is which will get to her first and how will Moon react to this. You'll just have to read to find out.

Winter's POV

 _Today is the day I ask pretty Moon if she will be my mate. Also I will tell her I love her_. I felt courage in my chest. That made me turn blue in the cheeks. _I can do this. Now just have to pick out a flower._ I had found it. The prettist rose in the garden. _Now is the time._ I thought. I found Moon in the libary. "Hello," I said. "Hello Winter," she said in her sweet voice. "Um can I ask you something Moon," I replied. "Sure," she answerd. _Here it goes,_ I thought, "Will you be my mate Moonwatcher because I love you," I said it with a strong voice. Moon was about to replie but just then Qibli was standing there panting .

Qibli POV

As I just arrived I had to take a minute. Wait a rose, tails twined. _Oh no it cant be I was to late,_ I thought. I think the shocked and other expresions show something suspisous. "Whats wrong Qibli," asked Moon. "You two desserve each other good job winter you won," I said. "What are you talking about?" asked Moon And then i flew away with tears forming in my eyes. I even didnt look back when Moon pleaded and asking me whats wrong. I knew i couldn't stand to see them together. I saw Kinkajou Flapping her wings trying to catch up. _Oh well at least I wont be alone._ I thought.

(This is not Moons POV its like a third person although you can see inside moons head)

As Qibli flew away Moon had tears in her eyes what had she done she thought and then a voice came to her head it was Darkstalker. _Dont follow him or just jump to winter wait or this will hurt more than one person beware._

 **Hello guys thank you for reading part one of my new story comment or leave some advice i dont mind and PM me for suggestions I will take Constructful Cristism Peace-AVC03**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**The Tale of Moon and Friends**

 **Chapter 1 part 2**

 **Hey guys who read the story thanks it means alot to me. I love you guys if you like this story then PM your thoughts or review anyway to talk to me is fine it lets me know that you want me to update more. Highpokefan sans and beast The Furry Paragon Pitchblackrose and MJtheKitten you guys talk to me and really help me for the stories to come. Thank you. With out further ado lets get started.**

 **Moon POV**

 _ **What have I done,**_ I thought. Then I felt coldness seep through my body."Hello Moon is everthing alright," Winter asked. "NO," I said. "How could it be two of my friends just flew off one angry and the other trying to help I dont know how would you fell Winter," I almost scremed. "oh sorry," he said in a small voice. "Your right Winter now what were you going to tell me please I didnt here it in the commotion," I asked. "Um well I said That I love you will you be my mate," he stuttered. _This was unexpected_ I thought. "I will Winter," I said. Then a voice appeared _Moon Noo this will end in disaster._ But I shook it off thinking it was nothing. "Come on Winter lets go look at the sunset together" I say. "Sure why not Moon I would love to do that," he said.

 **Qibli POV**

 _Must run away from Moon,Thorn,Winter,Sunny and the rest of Pyrrhia._ I thought to myself. _The only compaion i have is Kinkajou._ "Come on Kinkajou we need to flee to a island away from Pyrrhia," I said. "I know im trying to keep up but its hard on me because in the rainforest we didnt have to travel over the Kindom of Sand," she said. _Must... keep... moving or._ Then everything went to darkness the worries about Winter and Moon the traveling all went away. The next day we found a island just a little out of Pyrrhia. "Wait i reconize this island," I said. "Isnt this were Starflight ran away and was never found," asked Kinkajou. **(If you havent read my other story this is where Starflight ran away and he never came back so far.)** "yeah it is," I answerd. _Something wrong its to quiet._ Then I saw it a Nightwing taller and bigger than Starflight lauched a spear at Kinkajou who didnt see him. "Kinajou watch out," I yelled. But it was to late she wouldnt be able to doge it. Then I did the only other option i could see. I jumped in front of Kinajou then the pain entered me. Then it all went dark.

 **Hey guys this ends chapter one review and tell me what you think. Its also up to you to decide what happens to are beloved Qibli. I would like to thank Celestialskyfire for the helpful review. Also PM me. Have a great day and Peace out -AVC03. My OC is Starwatcher.**


End file.
